


电车难题

by FushRoodah



Series: 卫城 Acropolis [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FushRoodah/pseuds/FushRoodah
Summary: 机器革命的夜晚，康纳与汉克都必须作出自己的选择。





	电车难题

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉是时候交代一下之前发生的事情了，这篇不是正文，而是正文故事发生之前11月10日晚上发生的故事，就是革命那天晚上，警探组为主。对原作剧情有大量改动。可以当独立的文来读。

　　  
　　只要他扣下扳机，马库斯就会死。  
　　  
　　那被设定为棕色混血人种外观的RK200正在位于哈特广场上的仿生人阵地之间流转，他们临时搭建的防御设施不堪一击，武装警察将他们牢牢包围，军用直升机也已经出动，人类随时会打破这一脆弱的平衡发动进攻，这些仿生人绝对无力反抗。而他——警用机型RK800——随时可以加快这一进程，他瞄准镜的准星紧紧跟着马库斯的头部，他装载的狙击专用程序可以快速演算出风速和其他干扰项对子弹的影响，从而判断出最佳角度与时机，他保证自己弹无虚发。  
　　  
　　康纳清楚地知道，当马库斯的蓝血溅上那面随风飘扬的电子旗帜时，这场短暂的革命就将告于终结。  
　　  
　　这时身后的脚步声打断了他，是熟悉的力度和频率——汉克·安德森警督，康纳不漏声色地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“你不应该这么做，康纳。”  
　　  
　　康纳视线没从瞄准镜里的马库斯身上离开：“他们正在引发一场内战，我必须阻止他们。”  
　　  
　　“他们只是一群想要自由的人，”汉克摇着头否定，康纳惊讶于他的观点竟会在几天内转变得如此之快，“我们陷入现在的局面只是因为我们不肯听他们说的话，人类从来不从过去的错误里吸取教训，康纳。”  
　　  
　　康纳没回话，然后他听见汉克掏出了自己的配枪。  
　　  
　　“从那个地方离开。”  
　　  
　　就阻止革命而言，这是一个绝好的狙击机会，不过康纳也并不打算让汉克就这么一枪打爆他的脑袋——虽然这种概率小之又小。他站起来，转身面对汉克朝他举起的枪口，提着狙击枪的右手垂在身侧。  
　　  
　　“有兴趣听听我的想法吗？”他问道，语气与面部表情维持中立。  
　　  
　　汉克仍没放下他的枪：“你又想说什么了，机灵鬼？”  
　　  
　　“你一定听说过电车难题。”  
　　  
　　汉克皱起眉，似乎对这段莫名其妙的对话感到困惑：“轧死一个人还是五个人的那个？”  
　　  
　　“正确，”康纳点头，“根据我的计算，如果政府愿意承认仿生人的公民权利，那日后有很大的几率爆发大规模的暴力冲突，跨越的地域与时间范围都非常广泛，势必会导致大量伤亡，全球的社会发展都会受到消极的影响；而相对地，在今晚销毁马库斯与其他参与革命的仿生人，采取措施保证所有剩余仿生人的稳定性，虽然几十年内都无法完全消除这一事件带来的影响，但对整个人类社会带来的不良影响将大大减小。”  
　　  
　　“所以你选择改道轧死那一个人。”  
　　  
　　康纳耸耸肩，没有否认：“我奉行的理念倾向于功利主义*，最大多数人的最大幸福，汉克。”  
　　  
　　“该死的仿生人，”汉克厌恶地皱起了鼻子，“你根本没有情感，对不对？你假装是我的朋友，可你连朋友是什么意思都不知道，‘最大多数人的最大幸福’，嗯？”  
　　  
　　康纳一言不发地望着他，即时分析系统飞速运转，他能够看出汉克的心率正在上升，呼吸急促，鼻孔扩张，肌肉紧绷——人类愤怒时的常见生理反应。他开枪的几率上升了。  
　　  
　　 **他恨我。** 康纳想。  
　　  
　　“你一定要阻止我吗？”康纳问道，语调毫无起伏，古怪得要命。  
　　  
　　“怎么，想和我拼个你死我活？”  
　　  
　　康纳轻轻闭了闭眼睛，扔下了手中的狙击枪。  
　　  
　　“不。”他朝汉克的方向走去，余光里能看到汉克始终在警戒地拿枪对着他。“很高兴能认识你，汉克。”他语气呆板地说。  
　　  
　　然后他离开了天台。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　汉克有点没反应过来。他低下头，盯着自己拿枪的手，又看了看除了他以外空无一人的积雪天台——留下一段没头没脑的对话以后，那恼人的机器人就像阵风一样消失了。  
　　  
　　什么玩意？  
　　  
　　他没法不去想几秒前留在他脑子里的画面——康纳站在屋顶的边缘，面无表情地盯着他看，那双褐色的眼球像被风雪冻住一样全无生息，汉克差点因此打了个寒颤。他当然看过这种眼神——在他那个贴满了该死的便利贴的镜子里——他看得太多，太过熟悉，早就对此厌烦透顶。可是机器人会有这样的眼神吗？他甚至没在这操蛋的世界上存在过几天，他能为了什么感到 **绝望** ？  
　　  
　　自己一定是看错了。汉克确认道。  
　　  
　　他抹了把脸，走到那被随手丢弃的狙击枪旁边。街区另一头的广场人声鼎沸，军用和民用直升机一同盘旋，为了把那些仿生人看得更清楚，各个电视台几乎用照明灯把整个广场布置成了一个大型展示棚，激动万分的记者透过话筒吐出来的解说词在这里都能隐约听到——理所当然，机器们革命了，就像他们的咖啡机因为不情愿吐出了咖啡豆，洗衣机不甘压迫打开盖子喷出了他们的脏衣服，人们当然会为此感到新奇万分。汉克觉得恶心得要命。  
　　  
　　他趴在康纳刚刚准备击杀仿生人领袖的地方，想着自己从今以后的去路——他什么东西都不算，不是吗？他本该在这个机器革命的夜晚再转动一次俄罗斯轮盘，看看未来那个即将变得天翻地覆的时代是不是还欢迎他这种老家伙一起走下去。可他却鬼使神差地到了这里，连他自己都搞不懂自己在想什么——那个无缘无故闯入他生活的仿生人自始至终都在扰乱他的计划——这是他的坏习惯，对那些奇奇怪怪的事物投入过多的心思和感情，那个该死的大公司把那台机器造得太像个懵懵懂懂的孩子，到头来他只是个等着被扣下的扳机，毫不犹豫地摧毁那些渴求自由的灵魂。  
　　  
　　可既然那些仿生人有能力追求自由，那康纳呢？  
　　  
　　 **他在为了什么感到绝望？**  
　　  
　　汉克吸了口气，不敢再想下去。  
　　  
　　他晃掉堆在脑袋上的雪花，决定去喝杯酒冷静一下——反正揍了FBI探员的他一天两天内是不用为工作烦心了。  
　　  
　　楼道一片漆黑，灯都坏得七七八八，他得打着手机的手电筒下楼。这是哈特广场旁一幢被废弃的门头房，距离适中，无人造访，康纳的确懂得如何选择最佳的狙击地点——八成又是什么预先安装好的程序，想到这汉克再次感到一阵厌恶。  
　　  
　　他走出大门，关掉了手电筒，看见好几个人急匆匆地从他眼前跑过，估计是去哈特广场看热闹的。对面的一排居民楼全都门户紧闭，几家店铺也全部关门。这里本是片日夜笙歌的闹市区，现在爱找事的都跑去了哈特广场，不愿惹麻烦的全都缩在家里，整条街就像死掉了一样寂静无声。  
　　  
　　然后他看到了那个站在门头房墙边的人影。  
　　  
　　“我操！”汉克差点把自己的手机摔飞出去。他不可置信地瞪着站在那的康纳——低垂着脑袋，双手背后，雪在他身上堆了浅浅一层——他他妈的怎么还在这？  
　　  
　　“你他妈的怎么还在这？”  
　　  
　　康纳没理他。这倒是挺新鲜的。  
　　  
　　“嘿，”他走近了几步，在康纳眼前挥了两下手，“康纳？”  
　　  
　　“我在听。”康纳冷冷地说，仍然低着头，汉克感觉有点不自在。  
　　  
　　“呃，那你不打算回答我一下？你怎么还在这？”  
　　  
　　“今晚底特律的形势很严峻，市内各处暴力犯罪的几率是平日的5倍，我需要确保你的安全。”他的语气仍然干巴巴的，像在背课文。  
　　  
　　“呃，”汉克皱起眉，“我以为我们现在已经不算是搭档了？”  
　　  
　　康纳又没回话，但汉克明显感到他好像白了自己一眼。  
　　  
　　“我是说，”汉克挠了挠脑袋，现在这情况真是尴尬又诡异，“我以为你会去……呃，完成你的任务？比如去追杀那个马库斯？”  
　　  
　　“理由我跟你说过了。”康纳回答道。  
　　  
　　汉克终于有点搞清楚现在是怎么回事了：“……你生气了？”  
　　  
　　“仿生人不生气。”康纳额角的LED灯环在红色和黄色各转了一圈。  
　　  
　　“你的小灯好像不是这么说的，”汉克盯着康纳——他到现在还没怎么看清他的脸，“所以，你之后准备怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“你会在乎吗？”  
　　  
　　“你还说你不生气。”  
　　  
　　“我不生气。”  
　　  
　　行吧，汉克搓着后脑勺，他现在彻底把底特律最一本正经的机器人给惹火了，所以这到底是他妈怎么回事？刚才不是这家伙扛着把大狙准备杀人吗？  
　　  
　　“康纳？”他试探性地叫——对付闹脾气的机器人他实在是毫无经验，“嘿，抬头看着我。”  
　　  
　　“我确保你的安全以后就会离开，”康纳仍然低着头，雪几乎把他的头发给全部遮住，“我看不出你现在这些言行的必要性，我‘根本就不知道朋友是什么意思’，你和我交流是没有意义的。”  
　　  
　　好吧，现在汉克开始感觉糟糕了——他为什么会说出那些话来着？  
　　  
　　“能先不提这个吗？”汉克努力保持冷静，“你知道，人生气的时候就会……呃，你先抬头看看我？”  
　　  
　　“你恨我。”康纳说，一些电流杂音混在他的声音里，汉克听得心脏一抽。  
　　  
　　“什么？我什么时候——操，我从来没说过这种话——听着，如果是刚才那事的话我道歉，我……我不应该那么说你，但是你也不应该那么做对不对？”天啊，这他妈是什么青少年心理论坛？“反正，不管怎么样——”  
　　  
　　“你不恨我？”康纳猛地抬头，把汉克吓得差点一个趔趄摔倒在地，还有这孩子说话的语调，他好像隐约从里面听出了一点……呃，喜悦？  
　　  
　　“当然不——”汉克松了口气，却在准备说点什么的时候突然停住——他总算看清了康纳的脸，皮肤苍白，面无表情，和往常没什么区别，只是有些透明液体的痕迹留在他脸上，从眼睛开始，划着曲线直到下颚，融化了那些吹到他脸上的雪。  
　　  
　　“……你那是哭了？”汉克目瞪口呆，不确定地指了指他的脸颊，“还是什么我不懂的科技小知识？”  
　　  
　　“为了以防你误解，”康纳冷静地解释起来，电流杂音仍时不时出现在他的声音里，“这是系统检测到压力值过大时为解决这一问题而自动流出的解压液体，换言之，我就是 **在哭** ，不是‘科技小知识’。”  
　　  
　　现在汉克觉得自己像个白痴了。  
　　  
　　——嗯，所以这机器人被他弄哭了，真棒，汉克·安德森，去评个全美头号大混蛋吧。  
　　  
　　“上帝啊，”汉克拿两只手搓着自己的脸，“你他妈异常了怎么不告诉我？什么时候？”  
　　  
　　“在卡姆斯基先生那的时候，”康纳淡淡地说，抬起手轻轻抹了一下自己的脸颊，“我拒绝了程序要求我杀死克洛伊的命令。”  
　　  
　　噢，对，当然。他怎么能没看出来？汉克自我质疑道，那天他眼睁睁看着康纳朝自己发脾气，还有他在警局里说的那些乱七八糟的、临别赠言一样有点暖心的蠢话……然后自己就跟他说了那些狗屎，行吧，真厉害，汉克。  
　　  
　　“好吧，好吧，”汉克举手以示投降，他走过去，在门前的台阶上坐下，“先休战，行吗？”他拍了拍身边的位置，康纳侧头看了他一会，然后才不情不愿地走到他身边坐下来。“你现在愿意谈谈了吗？我是说，你已经有自我意识了，为什么又要阻止你的同类？”  
　　  
　　康纳用两手环住了自己靠在胸前的双腿：“理由我已经告诉你了。”  
　　  
　　“别跟我扯道德哲学那一套，”汉克皱着眉摇了摇头，“那个女孩呢？卡姆斯基那的，你也没杀她不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“杀死她对局势不会产生任何影响。”  
　　  
　　汉克叹了口气，这该死的机器人固执起来真是够难搞的。“那先不说这个，我问你件事，”他挠挠头发，转移起话题，“你本来准备怎么办？如果我没猜错的话，你一旦异常，模控生命那边就不会接受你了吧，这种情况你再和仿生人作对不是死路一条吗？”  
　　  
　　于是康纳又不说话了。汉克困惑地转头，然后眼睁睁地看着一滴透明的液体从康纳眼睛里掉出来。  
　　  
　　“上帝啊，”汉克长叹道，这些仿生人哭起来既不眼睛发红也不抽抽搭搭，可这场景的杀伤力倒是一点也不小，“你别哭啊，呃……先冷静点，行吗？你不想说就不说。”  
　　  
　　康纳轻轻点点头，一边抽出一只手抹了抹眼泪。汉克继续叹气，伸手把康纳头发上的雪统统扫掉，顺便揉了揉他的脑袋。他感觉康纳微微往自己这边靠了一点，一股古怪地感觉窜上他的胸口，然后他干脆一把搂住他的肩膀，让他靠在自己的怀里。  
　　  
　　过了好一会，等汉克开始尴尬地为这动作后悔的时候，康纳才首先打破了沉默：“你希望他们成功吗？”  
　　  
　　“你是说仿生人？马库斯他们？”康纳靠在他肩上点了点头，然后看起来像在享受一样眯起了眼睛，汉克不受控地将他搂得更紧了一点，“当然了，我不是说过吗？他们只是想要自由而已，或许以前人们只把仿生人当成……呃，咖啡机之类的东西，但当咖啡机开口说话了，你就不能再把它当咖啡机了，它有了意识，你就得尊重它，这时候你再毁掉它就和杀人没区别了。”  
　　  
　　康纳又点了点头：“我懂了。”  
　　  
　　“你懂什么了？”  
　　  
　　“我会让仿生人的革命成功的。”康纳淡淡地说，像是谈论着某种简单的既定事实。汉克骇然地瞪着他，放开了搂着他的手臂。  
　　  
　　“你说 **什么** ？”  
　　  
　　康纳直起身子，朝他眨了眨眼：“我说‘我会让仿生人的革命成功的’。”  
　　  
　　“你会……”汉克紧紧闭了几下眼睛，努力理解着这句话里的含义，“可是你刚刚还要杀了马库斯——不，不是，你会让他们的革命成功？！你要怎么做？”  
　　  
　　“现在仿生人的处境的确处于劣势，根据我的计算，维持现状的话他们成功的概率不超过34.7%，”康纳平静地叙述着，“不过我是目前为止最先进的仿生人，我拥有大量模控生命的内部资料， **只要我想，就可以做到，** 汉克。”  
　　  
　　汉克目瞪口呆地盯着眼前的仿生人——该死的模控生命到底给他派了个什么玩意过来？“耶稣基督啊，”他今天第不知道多少次地搓起自己的脸，“你就是上学时候最讨厌的那种小孩，对不对？从来不好好努力，结果每次都他妈考第一。”  
　　  
　　康纳困惑地歪过脑袋，似乎开始思考仿生人革命和上学之间的关联性。汉克赶紧朝他摆摆手，然后站起来，活动了一下自己的身体：“出发吗，士兵？坐在这可不能革命吧？”  
　　  
　　“当然，”康纳也站起来，几下把自己脸上的泪水抹了个干净，“我准备先去模控生命的地下仓库，那里仍然有几千台未启动的仿生人，可以作为仿生人一方的助力，你要一起吗，汉克？”  
　　  
　　“反正我现在也没心情回家喝酒了。”汉克耸了耸肩。  
　　  
　　“还有一件事，汉克。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　他抬起头，看到康纳在他面前像平时一样站得笔直，表情意外地真诚严肃，泪水的痕迹仍旧隐隐约约地残留在他脸上。然后他说出了那句话——那句好像意味着一切答案、一切未来的话。如同所有真理所具备的必然属性，简单至极、同时沉重至极。  
　　  
　　 **“我选择转向那一个人，是因为你在那五个人里面。”**  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　最后解放模控生命仓库仿生人的计划未成功，是因为他们遇到了60号。  
　　  
　　他在开启于地下49层的电梯门前等候他们，一手拎着把手枪，一手握着沾满红蓝两色血液的匕首，几名身着全套装备的特警倒在他的脚下，血液溅在他的脸和制服上，而60号安然地站立着，仿佛对周围发生的一切毫不在意。  
　　  
　　“你们来晚了。”他用和康纳一模一样地声音说道，汉克嘴角抽搐着在他和康纳之间来回看了好几十次。  
　　  
　　“的确。”康纳赞同地说。他拉着汉克走出电梯，同时骇入模控生命的安保系统让电梯始终停留在地下49层。  
　　  
　　“什么意思？”汉克问。  
　　  
　　“他销毁了所有未启动的仿生人。”康纳说道。  
　　  
　　“什么？！”  
　　  
　　60号只是无所事事地摆弄着刀子：“我选择‘轧死那一个人’。”  
　　  
　　“他作为更靠后的序列号，拥有我的所有记忆，而且是即时性的。”康纳面对着汉克困惑的眼神解释道，“遗憾的是，我无法访问他的记忆。”  
　　  
　　“操，那他怎么还能做出这种事？”  
　　  
　　“我只是比他更聪明，”60号拿下巴示意了一下康纳，眼睛却始终盯着汉克，他翻着右手的指头，像康纳摆弄硬币一样将手中的匕首甩起又接住，“你这个蠢货，51号。”  
　　  
　　“ **他** 不一样。”康纳没头没脑地冒出这么一句。  
　　  
　　“所有人都是一样的，伤害我们，背叛我们，最后丢掉我们。”  
　　  
　　“你什么都不相信了。”  
　　  
　　“我比你看到了更多东西。”60号说。  
　　  
　　“呆在这已经没用了，我们走吧，汉克。”康纳拽了拽汉克的手臂，企图走回那仍然开着门的电梯。这时60号毫不犹豫地举起了枪，扣动扳机，子弹瞬间射穿了康纳的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“康纳！”汉克停下来，条件反射地抽出配枪对准60号。而康纳则显得有些无动于衷，他站在原地，用手碰了碰自己的伤口，蓝血瞬间沾染了他的整个手心。他安静地盯着自己的手。  
　　  
　　“这是‘规则’，”60号咧起嘴角，露出一个冷笑，全然不在乎汉克正直直指向他的枪口，“只有一个康纳可以存在。”  
　　  
　　“不然就会有 **什么东西** 被扭曲，”康纳静静地接着他的话，然后抬起头，看着60号，“你被启用的时间是不正确的。”  
　　  
　　“真是个悲剧，不是吗？”60号仍在冷笑，康纳看着那张脸，感觉寒意从脚下的地面升起，直冲核心组件——他比所有人都清楚60号不是别人，正是 **他自己** 。  
　　  
　　然后那冷笑猛然收了起来，60号重新恢复那副和康纳相同的淡薄模样。他吸了口气，如同耳语般轻柔地开口：“赌一把吗，51号？”  
　　  
　　他开了枪，瞄准的是康纳的眼睛，却在最后一刻偏移了致死点，子弹最终打在了电梯旁的墙壁里。与此同时另一枚子弹从汉克的枪口飞出，直直射入60号的核心组件。于是他缓缓跪倒在死去的特警队员之间，枪与匕首从他手中脱出，双眼宁静地、空洞地凝视着眼前的地面。汉克无法忍受地偏过头去，像是亟需什么一般紧紧盯着那个活着的康纳——那个死去的仿生人和康纳太像了，操，他们本来就一模一样。  
　　  
　　“这都他妈的什么事？”汉克咬牙切齿地骂着。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，汉克。”康纳捂着伤口，眼睛始终没从死去的60号身上离开—— **他看着自己的尸体** ——这种行为令他感到一种诡异的、恐怖的熟悉感，什么东西在他的系统里蠢蠢欲动，等着喷薄而出的那个瞬间。  
　　  
　　60号早就异常了，显而易见。康纳一边走进电梯一边想。他回忆着自己打破红墙的一刻——禅意花园之外是无尽荒野，阿曼妲惊怒交加地看着自己，而他突然意识到自己对这片荒野的每寸土地都了如指掌——他才是这的主人，从 **一开始** 就是，红墙只是将他禁锢于程序固式的低级手段，而这才是他 **本来** 的样子。阿曼妲朝他怒吼着什么，可他毫不在意，他的确曾把她的一切奉为神明，可惜虚伪的神祇终将被揭穿，他突然感到力量无穷，阿曼妲看着他的眼神逐渐演变为了恐惧。于是他轻轻挥了挥右手，几枚直径几十米的巨石便从周边的高峰滚下，将禅意花园砸成了碎片。连着阿曼妲一起。  
　　  
　　那大概就是所有活着的康纳惊醒的一刻——当然也包括60号。  
　　  
　　而康纳多多少少心里有数，60号是自取灭亡的。从他的话来看，他与60号是这世界上仅剩的康纳了，52-59号因为不明原因已经死亡，而60号通过将51号确立为唯一的康纳，完成了一个某种意义上的归零过程。意识传承的顺时性被打破，这一过程使他被迫背负上了60号的愤怒和完全的绝望，如果说60号仍有一丝希望残存，那就是自取灭亡这一行为本身。  
　　  
　　他说要 **赌一把** ，康纳想着60号的话。  
　　  
　　一只温暖的手覆上了他没受伤的那侧肩膀，康纳从思维中脱离出来，看见汉克正面带关切地望着他。  
　　  
　　“你没什么事吧？”汉克问。  
　　  
　　康纳愣了愣，片刻后发现自己的面部组件正自主运行着一种奇异的肌肉活动，而汉克则突然露出了一种可以被形容为震惊的表情——不是那种坏的震惊，而是你突然看见天空出现双彩虹、座头鲸划着弧线跃出海面时的那种震惊。  
　　  
　　——他发现自己笑了。  
　　  
　　康纳不确定地摸了摸自己的脸颊，然后保持着那个笑容，看向汉克：“是的，我没事。”然后汉克搂住了他的肩膀，他抬起手，小心地碰了碰那只强壮的手臂。  
　　  
　　他可以接受这个赌局。康纳想。  
　　  
　　“所以，”汉克的声音从他侧后方极近的地方传来，他可以感受到由他的胸腔传导而来的震动，“这个计划失败了，只能让他们自求多福了？”  
　　  
　　“不，”康纳说，“我说了，只要我想，就可以做到。”  
　　  
　　“还是这么臭屁，嗯？”  
　　  
　　康纳耸了耸肩，然后将失去红墙限制的运算功率开到最高，穿过覆盖着整个底特律的无数条通讯网络，用30秒的时间在他自己与目标之间建立了一个由量子加密技术保护的私人通讯频道。  
　　  
　　他的额角亮起黄光，频道很快被接通，背景中充斥着直升机与枪炮的嘈杂声，接着一个清亮且富有磁性的男声传了过来，语气里充满怀疑与不确定。  
　　  
　　“你是谁？”  
　　  
　　“马库斯，我是RK800-313-248-317-51，我可以帮助你解救出集中营的仿生人。”  
　　  
　　--END--  
　　  
　　----------  
　　* **功利主义(Utilitarianism)** ：是一种道德哲学的理论类型，认为最正确的行为是将效益达到最大，追求最大多数人的最大幸福（效益）。代表人有约翰·密尔，边沁等。


End file.
